


Unikitty's Love Story!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002), OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, UniKitty! (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Unikitty is in love with Enid but how can she show it?
Relationships: Unikitty (Unikitty!) / Enid (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Kudos: 1





	Unikitty's Love Story!

"Will you marry me?" Unikitty said.

"Of course I will marry you!" Enid said.

Then Unikitty woke up because it was only a dream. She was thinking of Enid because she loved her but Enid didn't know he even existed.

Unikitty decided that she had to show Enid how much she cared by throwing a big party. She asked Lilo from Lilo and Stitch "How do I throw a good party?" and Lilo told her to go buy Elvis songs because Elvis knew how to party and it would help her learn.

So Unikitty listened to Jailhouse Rock and then she made the party in jail because the police were gone fighting criminal!

Enid came to the party and Unikitty proposed and then they got married!

The End


End file.
